warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harley
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rogue=Harley |leader=Harley |mate=Red |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, ''Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks=Unknown }} Harley is a gray-and-brown tabby tom with green eyes. Harley is a rogue in Dodge’s group and he becomes interested in a rogue she-cat named Red. Stick, Red's father and an enemy of Dodge's group, expresses his resentment of the relationship but Red and Harley refuse to listen. Harley convinces Red to join Dodge's group with him, leaving Stick utterly heartbroken. In Stick's rage, he tries to kill Harley but instead ends the life of his own daughter as she leaps in front of her mate. Harley is devastated by Red's death, and holds a bitter grudge against Stick. When Hawkwing kills Dodge, Harley takes on the role of leader of the rogue group. He releases the prisoner Curlypaw back to her Clanmates as part of the deal. History In the Super Editions ''SkyClan's Destiny :Stick notices Harley in the alley with Stick's daughter, Red, when Stick is following her because he is suspicious of her whereabouts. When the Twolegs attack Stick's group of cats, Stick is worried about Red's safety. He finds her and Harley together in an old, abandoned Twoleg nest. Stick attacks Harley, but Red stops the fight. Harley had warned her of the coming attack and it is revealed that the two love each other, although they come from rival groups. Stick is so enraged at this that he tries to attack Red, but Harley stops him. :Harley is then seen coming back into the rogues' camp with Red, after she had caught a squirrel. Skipper and Misha ask if they can trust her and Harley replies that they can. Stick later tells Leafstar that Harley had probably threatened or deceived Red, as he thought that Red would never deceive him. Harley is then seen with Red, heading out of the rogues' camp with their tails entwined. :When they come back in the midst of the battle, Harley and Red have an argument with Stick. He tries to tell his daughter that Harley is just tricking her, but Red refuses to believe him. Harley tries to convince Stick that he will never hurt Red, but Stick ignores Harley and, thinking Harley is trying to steal his daughter away, lunges at him. Red blocks the intended blow and Stick ends up striking her instead, leaving a fatal wound on her neck that sends her to her almost immediate death. :As she is dying, Harley mournfully begs her to stay with him and reminds the dying she-cat of the kits they had planned to have, strong ginger she-cats, like her. Stick says that it would never have happened, and Dodge tells Stick that if he harms Harley, he will have to answer to him. The gray-and-brown tabby is shown to be extremely sorrowful when his mate dies, letting out a groan and burying his head in Red's fur. Hawkwing's Journey :While SkyClan, Stick, and his rogues are planning how to get Curlypaw back from Dodge's rogues, Harley appears from the same alleyway Bellaleaf had come from just before. Stick snarls at him, telling him he isn't welcome, even though Hawkwing thinks he doesn't look any happier being there than Stick does. Harley goes on to say that he has a message from Dodge to Leafstar, not for Stick. Leafstar asks what message he has for her, and Harley replies that Dodge has Curlypaw, and to talk about the situation. He adds that the rogue leader wants to meet with the entire Clan. :Stick comments that they would be flea-brained to just walk into Dodge's territory like that, but Harley ignores him. With a dip of his head to Leafstar, he informs her that she has his word that no SkyClan cat will be harmed until the meeting is finished. Stick asks him what his word is worth, but Harley responds that it is not an offer being extended to him and there will be trouble if Stick or his cats set paw on Dodge's territory. Leafstar agrees to his proposition, as she cannot abandon Curlypaw, and asks him to show them the way to Dodge. Harley leads the way back down the alley with SkyClan on his paws, leading them further into the Twolegplace, until he stops at a decrepit Twoleg nest. :There, Dodge explains how if SkyClan helps him drive out Stick and his cats, he will give them Curlypaw, unharmed. SkyClan refuses to agree to this, and Dodge's rogues start to surround them, ready to attack, until Harley springs onto a pile of tumbled stones near the edge of the pit. He protests to his leader that it is wrong, as he promised the SkyClan cats that they would be unharmed until the meeting was over. Dodge growls back that it is over. :However, Hawkwing makes a deal with Dodge where they would fight; if the former wins, Curlypaw would be returned safe, but if the rogue leader wins, SkyClan would fight Stick's cats. In the end, Hawkwing kills Dodge and wins, but some of Dodge's cats bound toward the SkyClan cats to attack. From the top of the pile of stones, Harley yowls at them to stop, and the attacking cats halt. The rogue continues that Dodge made a bargain and lost, so they must honor it. A ginger-and-white tom questions if they would let the Clan leave like that, but Harley retorts to Skipper that the rogues will do just that. He raises his head to address all the cats, and asks if they want to live a life of constant fighting and killing. The tabby points out that there is enough prey in the Twolegplace for every cat, and he suggests staying on their side of the border. The rogues let out yowls of agreement, and although some look unhappy about Harley's words, none argue any farther. Sparrowpelt tells Hawkwing that he hopes Harley can establish himself as a leader, and notes that the rogue would certainly do better than Dodge. :Harley orders to bring up the prisoner, and once Curlypaw is reunited with her Clan, Leafstar thanks him and requests that a cat show them the way out of there. Shorty appears behind the ruined wall and offers to do that, but Harley challenges what he is doing there. The brown tom replies that he is following his friends to know what is going on, and demands if Harley wouldn't do the same. A glimmer of amusement appears in the latter's eyes, and he admits that he would, then orders them all to get out of his territory. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called gray-brown and gray-black. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Red: Tree Quotes Notes and references De:Ole Ru:Харли fr:Harley fi:Roni nl:Bink Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Leaders